Las aventuras de los piratas Rose
Bueno esta es la historias de los piratas Rose, algunas de sus aventuras. El comienzo de la banda. Este es el comienzo de una banda, de la banda de los piratas Rose, de la cual Ace Rose es el comandante de la banda. Estos son sus inicios desde que resucite a mis padres, cada uno decidio separarse y formar su banda y ir por libre por el mar y Ace decidio formar su banda de la el es el capitan y Matilda, Billy junior son la cocinera y el navegante de la banda. Este es el comienzo de sus aventuras. Ace : aver chicos, tenemos que pensar ya un nombre opara la banda que os parece, los piratas SPADE? Matilda : los piratas SPADE? no era esa la banda del tio Ace? Ace: si, pero me parecio buen nombre. Billy : o que tal, los piratas Billy? Ace: Billy, hermanito, el capitan soy yo, no podemos ponerle a la banda los piratas Billy. Billy: es verdad. Matilda: que tal los piratas Ace? Ace: si, buen nombre pero que tal... los piratas del sombrero de fuego? Matilda: me parece que no, que tal, los piratas Rose? Ace: vgran idea. Billy: me gusta. Ace: como yo soy el capitan le añadire mi apellido al nombre de la banda, jeje, somos los piratas Rose. Billy: siiiiiiiii. Matilda: buen nombre. Ace: se me habia ocurrido a mi antes pero no me convencia mucho. Matilda: ya he terminado la bandera. Ace: ok, cuelgala. * Matilda sube a lo alto del mastil y cuelga la bandera estando en el aire. Billy: necesitaremos mas tripulantes no? Ace: si, necesitaremos a un musico tambien, en toda banda no puede faltar uno y tambien necesitamos un carpintero y un francotirador. Billy: un francotirador? Ace: si, que tambien sepa disparar los cañones aunque eso podemos hacerlo todos pero tiene que ser alguien que tenga buena punteria disparando, con las armas. Matilda: si, yo tengo buena punteria y sin apenas tocar el cañon. Ace: Matilda me refiero a sin los poderes. Billy: si, es verdad, un francotirador tambien maneja otras armas. Ace: por eso. Billy: tambien necesitariamos un medico. Matilda: Billy eso no hara falta, aqui tenemos uno muy bueno. Ace: exactamente, yo mismo. Billy: a, es verdad que tu eres medico tambien. Ace: si, puedo hacer dos trabajos a la vez. Billy: es verdad que Vechan y tu estudiasteis medicina. Matilda: y yo tambien pero decidi hacerme biologa marina Billy: aaaaam. Ace: bien, tripulacion, veis aquella isla de alli? pues desembarbaremos para buscar comida, nunca se sabe y tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea. los dos: si capitan. nueva nakama? Melody la artista. Acababan de llegar a a la isla y todos fueron en busca de provisiones y se adentraron en el bosque de la isla donde habia animales salvajes, cangrejos y serpientes y en la cual tenian que ir con cuidado. Matilda: hay mucha fruta pero sobretodo bichos. * Ace salta a lo alto del arbol y coge unos platanos, salta al otro arbol y coge unos cocos de golpe, al bajar dando un salto be a una chica a lo lejos y se acerca a ella. Ace: una chica? * Billy lo be y tambien se acerca. Billy: Ace que haces ahi parado? Ace: mira. * Ace mira si la chica tiene pulso. Ace: nos la llevamos, esta inconsciente. * Ace coge a la chica y va donde esta Matilda. Matilda: que le ha pasado a esta chica? Ace: esta inconsciente, me la he encontrado cerca de donde cogi los platanos y los cocos, me la traigo para tratarla. * Matilda sube a la chica con magia y la lleva a la enfermeria. * Ace sube al barco y entra a la enfermeriap ara revisar a a la chica. * un rato despues. * Ace sale de la enfermeria. * Matilda y Billy estan en la cubierta esperando noticias. Matilda: como esta la chica? Ace: esta inconsciente, no se que le ha podido pasar, estaba asi cuando la encontre, pronto deveria despertar y cuando lo haga esperemos que no haya perdido la memoria. Tambien tenia algunas heridas pero no son graves. Billy: a es verdad que si se dio algun golpe en la cabeza puede tener amnesia. Ace: o peor, de momento no he encontrado lesiones internas y esperemos que no las tenga. Matilda: ya. Ace: me quedare a vigilarla por si despierta y para asegurarme que esta bien. Matilda: podemos quedarnos por turnos no? Ace: ya pero vamos a ver, quien es el medico aqui? Billy: tu pero te recuerdo que nosotros tambien hemos estudiado medicina, nosotros tambien podemos encargarnos. Ace: ya, chicos, no es por ser egoista pero dejar que me ocupe yo de la chica ya que fui yo quien la encontro y la estoy tratando yo pues, si necesito ayuda ya os aviso,ok? Matilda: ok. Ace: tu eres el navegante y tu la cocinera, asi que no hace falta que os preocupeis por ahora, lo tengo todo controlado pero si me hace falta una ayudita os aviso,ok? Matilda: tiene razon. Ace: me quedare un rato a vigilarla no vayamos a tenber un susto. Billy: ok, nos avisaras si despierta? Ace: si. * Ace entra en la enfermeria. * Matilda va a la cocina a preparar algo de comer mientras Billy esta mirando el mapa. * en la enfermeria Ace prepara medicinas. * un rato despues. * la chica abre los ojos lentamente. - que... que hago aqui? que me ha pasado? Ace: te encontre inconsciente y con algunas heridas, te traje aqui para curarte. -a,vaya. Ace: como te llamas? - soy... soy Melody pero puedes llamarme Melodia. Ace: ok, encantado, soy Ace Rose, el que te encontro herida y inconsciente y te trajo hasta aqui para curarte. Melody : a, ok, gracias. Ace: de nada. * Melody lo mira y de repente, se enamora. Ace: que pasa? estas bien? Melody: si, gracias por averme traido, casi no lo cuento. Ace: de nada mujer, es mi trabajo, ademas, no podia dejar que una chica como tu muriese. Melody: pues gracias eh. Ace: de nada, no hace falta quem el o agradezcas mas, solo hize mi trabajo, voy a avisar a mis hermanos, estan deseando conocerte. * Ace sale a la cubierta a avisar a Matilda y Billy. Ace: chicos, la chica desperto. Matilda: que bien. * Matilda y Billy entran a la enfermeria a conocer a la chica. Melody: hola. Ace: chicos os presento a Melody, Melody, te presento a mis hermanos, Matilda y Billy. Melody: encantada. Billy: soy Billy. Melody: mucho gusto, vuestro hermano es genial, me encontro y me trajo hasta aqui. Ace: si y ahora dinos, que te ha pasado para que estuvieras asi? Melody: bueno... en verdad... fue por una lucha. Billy: una lucha? Melody: si, vereis, aver si me acuerdo. Billy: no lo recuerdas? Melody: si, luche contra un shichibukai, creo que era... Dolfamingo o algo asi. Ace: Dolfamingo. Melody: lo conoces? Ace: si, nos ataco a mi melliza y a mi cuando eramos pequeños, hace años y Dolfamingo tiene el poder de controlarte, con unos hilos. Matilda: yo tambien tengo ese poder, pero sin hilos. Melody: asaa, fruta del diablo? Matilda: no exactamente, ya te lo enseñare. Melody: os ataco a ti y a tu melliza? Ace: si. Melody: por que? que le hicisteis? Ace: nada, simplemente jugabamos y aparecio el junto a barbanegra y nos ataco. Melody: a, vaya. Matilda: por que luchabas? Melody: mato a mi padre. Ace: a tu padre? Melody: si. Billy: que cabron no? Melody: si. Matilda: tu cara me suena Melody. Billy: y a mi, tu eres la artista Melody, la del baile del gorila, verdad? Melody: correcto, acertasteis, soy Melody pero podeis llamarme Melodia y mi primera cancion fue el baile del gorila por eso soy tan famosa. Ace: ya decia yo quem e sonabas. Melody: y la cara de Ace me suena a mi, antes has dicho que eras Ace Rose, verdad? Ace: el mismo. Melody: el del cartel de busca y captura, tu eres el hijo de Gol D. Ann y de Billy Rose verdad?. Ace: el mismo y si, soy bueno aunque no lo parezca, si de verdad fuera un criminal como la marina piensa, no te uviera salvado y te uviera dejado ahi. Melody: se te nota y tu eres Matilda la hija adoptiva verdad? Matilda: la misma. Melody: encantada de conoceros y que haceissolos en un barco? Ace: somos la banda pirata de los piratas Rose y yo soy el capitan, Matilda la cocinera y Billy el navegante porque aunque parezca mentira Billy tambien es un niño prodigio como Matilda, Billy puede memorizar todo lo que be sin necesidad de mirarlo mas veces. Melody: aaaa, vaya, ya me extrañaba que tan pequeño y navegante, jeje, asi que sois piratas. Ace: si pero no unos piratas cualquiera a nosotros nos gusta ayudar y no atracamos barcos ni robamos oro, no somos de robar y ni de asesinar puedes estar tranquila. Melody: piratas que guay, siempre quise ser pirata. Billy: pero tu eres artista no puedes ser pirata, que diran tus fans? Melody: tengo hasta fans piratas pero... te admiro Ace, eres genial. * Ace se sonroja. Ace: deveras? no es para tanto, jejeje je, tansolo puedo ghacer milagros con mi dedo meñique y soy medico tampoco es para tanto. Melody: por eso, habia oido lo de tu dedo, es cierto que resucitaste al unicornio de tu madre? Ace: si, claro que si, en aquel momento yo nisiquiera sabia que podia hacerlo. Melody: te admiro Ace no solo porque me has salvado. Matilda: me da a mi que esta se te ha enamorado. Ace: bien, si quieres ser pirata, te gustaria unirte a la banda y ser nuestra musico? Melody: encantadaaaaaa, gracias por preguntar. Ace: deja de dar las gracias por todo mujer. Melody: om, si, capitan, esque no me gusta ser desagradecida, no quiero que penseis mal. Ace: para nada. Matilda: entonces eres nuestra nueva nakama, compartiras camarote conmigo, ya que chicos y chicas van separados. Melody: ok. Ace: Melody, ahora quedate aqui descansando, luego podras ir a tu camarote. Melody: si doctor Rose. Ace: jejeje je, tu solo llamae por mi nombre. Melody: de acuerdo, Ace. Billy: que bien, tenemos nueva nakamaaaa. Ace: si. Melody se unio a la banda y apartir de ahi ya era oficialmente la pirata musico de la banda y se hizo amiga de Matilda, ya no era la unica chica de la banda, ahora tenia a alguien con quien compartir secretos y hablar de cosas de chicas, se enamoro de Ace no solo por averla salvado si no porque lo admiraba y desde luego que Melody ya tenia ganas de vivir su primera aventura. Primera aventura de Melody, el bosque de setas venenosas. Apenas habian pasado unos dias desde que Melody se unio a la banda y ya se sentia como en casa, se habia hecho buena amiga de Matilda y Ace y Billy estaban muy contentos de tener a una nueva nakama. Melody: navegante, falta mucho para llegar a la proxima isla? Billy: no, no mucho. Matilda: te aburres eh. Melody: si. Ace: jejeje, pronto llegaremos, cual es nuestro proximo destino? Billy: la isla de las setas, he oido que hay setas venenosas o almenos eso dicen. Ace: pues habra que andarse con cuidado. Melody: yo he oido que hay setas venenosas pero que tieen unos efectos raros, osea que no te matan directamente si no que antes que eso te pasan cosas y nio quiero saver cuales. Matilda: por que hay setas venenosas en esa isla? Billy: ni idea, eso si que no lo se. Melody: creeis que habra sido el mismo dios el que las plantara ahi? seguramente por los animales que habra en esa isla que no se comieran toda todo,no? posiblemente los animales que abria alli se comieran las setas que abria, es solo una teoria que no creo que sea pero me lo imagino. Ace: podria ser o podria ser, nadie sabe. Melody: Ace, decias que tenias una hermana melliza verdad? Ace: si, se llama Vero pero la llamamos Vechan porque nuestra tia se llama igual, ya habras oido hablar de ella tambien. Melody: si esque aveces saliis en los periodicos, y a tu hermana la llaman la bruja porque hecha maldiciones y males de ojo. Ace: es pitonisa, tiene ese don desde pequeña pero no voy a permitir que llamaen bruja a mi hermana. Melody: ya, supongo que a ella tampoco le gusta que la llamen asi que cara de bruja no tiene. Ace: le cabrea que la llamen asi. Melody: vaya. Ace: aunque a mi me parece un poco gracioso ese apodo, jejeje, la llaman asi y parece que la llamen la bruja del 71, jejjeje. * Vechan llama la atencion a Ace por telepatia. Ace: o, vaya, me ha oido. Melody: te ha oido? no puede ser si estais a miles de quilometros. Ace: esque tenemos telepatia de mellizos, podemos comunicarnos por si alguno esta en peligro tambien que el otro lo sepa enseguida, los gemelos tambien lo tiene. Melody: aaaa,ok, nunca habia oido eso. Ace: pues ya lo sabes. Matilda: deve ser guay. Billy: como me gustaria tener un gemelo con el que comunicarme telepaticamente. Ace: ya. Billy: mirar estamos llegando a la isla. Ace: ok. * llegan a la isla. Ace: bien chicos, Matilda pliega las velas, Billy recoge el ancla y Matilda recoge las velas con magia. * todos desembarcan. Ace: bien chicos, todos a explorar la isla., que tal si lo hacemos por parejas? Melody: me pido a Ace. Matilda: tu te lo pides porque te mola, no disimules. Melody: no es bverdad. Ace: jejeje je, entonces Billy y Matilda ireis juntos. Billy:ok. Ace: recordar que si veis setas no las toqueis por si acaso. Billy: me he memorizado todo el libro de setas, se cuales son venenosas y cuales no. Ace: de acuerdo. *Matilda y Billy van por un lado y Ace y Melody por otro. Melody: Ace, que nombre mas bonito. Ace: gracias, me lo puso mi madre, por mi tio Ace. Melody: tu tio Gol D. Ace imagino. Ace: si, mi madre y mi tio tambien son mellizos y me puso asi por el. Melody: te pareces a tu tio. Ace: jeje, si, mas bien he salido a mi madre. Melody: se te nota. Ace: si. Melody: tu madre forma parte de la banda de barbablanca verdad? y tu padre de los piratas titanio? Ace: si, bueno, mi madre le cambio el nombre a su banda pero la de mi padre sigue siendo la misma. Melody: y son muy conocidos. Ace: bastante, tanto que consideran criminal a toda su familia. Melody: ya. A tu madre la llaman la infanta diabolica. Ace: pues pinta de diabolica no tiene y menos de la novia de Chuky, que aqui ya eres pirata o hijo de piratas y ya te consideran criminal. A mi hermana y a mi nos buscan desde pequeñitos, el govierno estaba obsesionado con nosotros, hasta tuvimos que vivir unos años en casa de mi tia Vero para que el goveirno no nos encontrase porque la marina buscaba por Twainbreack. Melody: vaya tela. Ace: si y lo que no me gusta eaque mi hermana tenga que ser la reina y la maga de la familia. Melody: tu hermana es la reina de Twainbreack? Ace: y la maga de la familia porque la barita la escogio a ella y no hay derecho saves? porque yo soy el mayor, naci primero devo serlo y no digo que ella no lo pueda ser. Melody: vaya, aveces ni te gusta ser el mayor verdad? Ace: si, exactamente pero mejor no hablemos de eso. Melody: ok. * mientras Matilda y Billy. Matilda: llevamos media hora caminando por aqui y nada. Billy: posiblemente encontremos alguna. * de pronto Matilda be una seta. Matilda: Billy mira. Billy: esta seta es venenosa y no es como las otras, de hecho tiene unos efectos diferentes, si la comer se te vuelve la piel amarilla como los Simpson, luego te va faltando el aire hatsa que mueres pero no te mueres despues de comertela, pasan unos minutos despues. Matilda: si, en esta isla hay setas de diferente veneno, algunas no te matan. Billy: si. Matilda: alunas simplemente te hacen un efecto como alergico y algunas incluso se te incha la cara. Billy: si, tendremos que ir con cuidado. * mientras Ace y Melody. Melody: aun nada, llevamos caminando casi una hora y nada. Ace: si, ahora encontraremos alguna. Melody: mira Ace, he oido hablar de esa seta es la mas venenosa de todas. Ace: si, espera no la toques. Puede matarte con tan solo tocarla. Melody:ok. * Ace cpoge el caracolofono y llama a Billy. * lo coge. Billy: Ace, eres tu? Ace: si, como va? encontrais algo? Billy: hemos encontrado una si. Ace: ok, nosotros hemos encontrado la mas venenosa de todas, venir para ca. Billy: recibido. * Billy cuelga. * Ace tambien cuelga. Matilda: que pasa? Billy: han encontrado la mas venenosa, la que estabamos buscando, vamos para ya. Matilda: si. * Billy y Matilda van a donde estan Ace y Melody. Billy: chicos aveis encontrado ya esa seta? Ace: si, mirar, no la toqueis, es vcenenosa tan solo con tocarla. Matilda: si. * se oye una explosion. Billy: que ha sido eso? Ace: una explosion y viene de aquel volcan. Matilda: oh,oh, salgamos todos pitandooo. Melody: la viiirgen. * todos salen corriendo. Ace: correr hacia el barco, si la laba nos pilla cagada pastoret. Melody: vamos. * todos corren todo lo rapido que pueden hasta que llegan al barco. Ace: Melody sube el ancla, Matilda despliega las belas, Billy al timon. * todos siguen las ordenes de Ace. Ace: nos vamos de aqui. * se van de la isla y consiguen escapar. Billy: por... que... poco. Matilda: crei que no lo contabamos. Billy: crei que ese volcan estaba inactivo desde hace años, como puede ser ? Matilda: ni idea pero os aseguro que no es de los que llevan 100 años inactivos. Melody: mirar lo que cogi. * Melody tiene una seta en la mano. Ace: esa es... la que hemos visto. Melody: tranquilos no es venenosa. Billy: es cierto, esa es la menos venenosa, suerte que en esta isla tambien hay setas que no son venenosas, esa se puede comer. Melody: la cogi de recuerdo. Ace: esta bien. Matilda: sigamos con la aventura. Ace: si, esta vez salimos de la isla. nuevo tripulante, el espadachin Enoch. Despues de salir con vida de la isla de las setas, siguieron con la aventura. Ace estaba llevando el timon, Matilda leiendo un libro de animales marinos,Billy viendo una enciclopedia de monstruos marinos y Melody miraba a Ace llevar el timon. Ace: que? Melody: nada, eres bueno llevando el timon y fuerte con lo que pesa. * se pone rojo. Ace: venga hombre no es para tanto. Melody: jiji ji, me encanta como manejas el timon hay que tener fuerza para manejjarlo ya que psa. Ace: pelota, vas a hacer que me ponga rojo. Melody: a jijiji ji. Billy: chicos aveis visto esto? Ace: el que? Billy: el capa, es un monstruo marino que dice la leyenda que aparece en los rtios y se lleva a los niños hasta el fondo. Ace: eso solo es una leyenda, el capa existe pero es una leyenda, no hace nada, la gente les tiene miedo pero son inofensivos. Matilda: es cierto aunque he oido cuentos sobre que los capa viven en el fondo del mar y que se alimentan de criaturas de la superficie pero eso solo son historias de miedo para asustar a los niños. Ace: ya, quien se cre eso? * Matilda mira hacia el mar y be a un pez enorme saltando. Matilda: a mai, mirar chicos, aveis visto eso? Melody: ese pez que saltaba muy alto? Matilda: si y mirar, hay pirañas. Billy: las pirañas suelen cazar en grupo hasta pueden comernos a nosotros si nos pillan en el agua, no dejan nada de nuestro cuerpo. Matilda: ya, pero no hay que preocuparse, no nos van a comer. Melody: nunca habia tenido tanto miedo. Ace: no te preocupes Melody, si no estas cerca son inofensivas, ahora, que si te pillan en el agua ya te comen pero no tengamos miedo. Melody: y las pirañas comen madera? porque si es asi podrian undirnos el barco. Matilda: no, eso son las termitas pero las pirañas solo cazan en grupo y comen carne. Melody: a, ya me quedo mas tranquila. Billy: venga vamos a pescar la comida Ace. Ace: si. * los chicos se ponen a pescar. * dos horas despues. Melody: eeeh pescadores, pescais algo? Ace: no, llevamos 2 horas asi y nada. Billy: pues vaya, que aburrimiento. Matilda: chicos descanso para comer. * todos van a comer y un ratto despues vuelven a pescar. * pasa una hora y siguen sin picar. * de pronto pica uno enorme. * Ace tira de la caña pero el pez es tan grande que cae al agua. Billy: Ace. Melody: Ace. Matilda: Ace. * alguien sale del agua con Ace. * un espadachin lo sube al barco. Melody: Acy Pussy, estas bien? Ace. si, gracias, seas quien seas. -Enoch, soy Enoch. Ace: gracias Enoch, me has salvado la vida, te interesaria unirte am i banda como agradecimiento? no quisiera ser desagradecido asi que por averme salvado te pido porfavor si quisieras unirte. Enoch: encantado aceptare. Ace: bueno, es mi forma de agradecertelo, pidiendote que te unas a mi. Enoch: gracias. Matilda: gracias opre salvar a mi primo. Enoch: de nada, esuqe vi que que un joven se cayo al mar al intentar pescar el pez lengua de serpiente. Ace: lengua de serpiente, con razon era enorme. Melody: encantada Enoch, soy Melody. Enoch: puedo ser el espadachin? Ace: eres oficialmente nuestro espadachin de la banda de los piratas Rose, te presento a mi prima Matilda y mi hermano Billy y aqui tenemos a nuestra musico Melody. Enoch: un gusto. Ace: venga vamos a cerebrarlo, por el nuestro nuevo nakamaaaaa. Todos: siiiiiii. A partir de ahi Enoch se unio a la banda y era el espadachin de los piratas Rose. Proxima isla, la isla canival. Llebaban horas de viaje desde la ultima isla y desde que Enoch se unio a la banda y todos estaban aburridos, Enoch estaba entrenando y los demas aburridos como ostras. Melody: cuando llegamos navegante? Billy: ni idea, la proxima isla esta cerca. Ace: aver si llegamos ya. Matilda: veo que estais aburridos eh. Ace: y tu tambiien aunque estes mirando esta enciclopedia de fauna. Matilda: si y estoy cansada de leer. Billy. por que no lo dejas? Matilda: me aburro y ya estamos a punto de llegar a la isla. Enoch: cual es la proxima isla? Ace: la isla canival creo, alli hay mucha carne pero dicen que alli van canivales por eso se llama asi y tendremos que ir con cuidado que no nos pillen. Melody: que son canivales? Billy: son una especie humana pero son carnivoros, viven en poblados y les llevan carne a sus jefes, los canivales son como indios salvo que hablan otro idioma y tambien van pintados. Melody: ui. Billy: y comen carne humana, si te pillan te cocinan y te devoran dejando solo tus huesos. Melody: no que miedo, deja de asustarme de esa manera que me dan escalofrios. Matilda: mejor no hablemos de esos carnivoros y esperemos que no esten en la isla. Ace: si, ya estamos llegando y no os asusteis chicos, no van a comernos. Enoch: y si lo intentan yo me encargo. Melody: gracias Enoch pero prefiero que lo haga nuestro capitan. Ace: hombre, si el quiere hacerlo, es nuestro espadachin y ademas es rapido. Matilda: no vale, tu quieres que el lo haga yse cargue a los canivales porque te mola y quieres verle en accion, Melody. Melody: me pillo, jejeje. Categoría:Historias